


Tis' The Season

by Memelka12



Series: Short Reed900 Stories [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Family, Fireplaces, Gifts, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Short One Shot, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memelka12/pseuds/Memelka12
Summary: Christmas is upon everyone again and this year Gavin won't be spending the holiday alone.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Short Reed900 Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072760
Kudos: 8





	Tis' The Season

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short Christmas One-shot.

**_December 1st_ **

Gavin groaned as he looked around the precinct. All his co-workers where chatting happily, Christmas music was quietly playing in the background and decorations have started to appear. Beside him Nines was sitting with his eyes closed, most likely looking through evidence in what he described as a 'mind palace'.

"I'm going for a smoke" He declared to no one and grabbed his coat. Outside snow was heavily falling. "Fucking winter" Gavin mumbled and light his cigarette.

***********************************************************************************************

**_December 4th_ **

Coming back from a long shift all Gavin wanted to do was lie down next to Nines, watch a crappy movie and sleep. Instead, when he walked into his apartment, he was greeted with a living room full of Christmas decorations and a huge tree. Every available piece of furniture was covered in red and green and the room was entirely light by strings of hanging lights.

"NINES" Gavin yelled, and the android came out of their bedroom with a somewhat guilty expression.

"Hello..." He didn't even get to finish before Gavin interrupted him.

"What the fuck is all of this?"

"Connor informed me that decorations are a big part of this time of year."

"Of course, he fucking did".

*********************************************************************************************

**_December 5th_ **

The mall was filled with people doing Christmas present shopping, kids where filled with joy waiting in line with their parents to see Santa. Tina smiled as she looked at all the parents thinking that hopefully soon her and Valerie will get to feel the same joy.

"T are you even listening to me?" Gavin complained from the sit across her.

"Yeah, you were just complaining about Nines decorating your whole apartment with festive bullshit." She replied without looking at him.

"What's got you so distracted all of the sudden?" He asked and turned to look at the place that she was

Not wanting Gavin to figure it out she quickly turned back to him "Nothing" and took a sip of her hot cocoa "So what are you getting Nines for Christmas?" Tina asked hoping to distract him.

**********************************************************************************************

**_December 12th_ **

Nines has taken it upon himself to take Gavin out on a date after concluding that they haven't been on one in a long time because of their work and the amnesia Gavin suffered from earlier in the year. Planning the date was easy, but making Gavin get out of the house proved to be a bit more difficult.

"Why would I want to leave this comfy couch to go out into the cold Tin Can" was all Gavin said when he suggested going out.

Although after Nines pretend to be upset Gavin all but agreed, but not without complaining about it. It took them over an hour to get to the place and when Gavin saw what they were about to do his eyes widened.

"Ice skating, really?" He asked, a small smile appearing on his face "Let me guess you downloaded some manual about ice skating didn't you"

"No" was all Nines replied

"Then get ready to get your..." suddenly Gavin stopped what he was saying and froze in place. Noticing Nines' gaze followed his and who he saw made his thirum pump jump a little.

In the distance stood Ada, someone they haven't seen since they let her go almost two years ago. What was strange was that next to her stood North, one of the leaders of Jericho.

*********************************************************************************************

**_December 24th_ **

The whole gang was over at Chris's house enjoying their day off and watching movies. Nines and Gavin sat cuddled on the couch enjoying the warmth from the fireplace. Tina and Chris's wife stood in the kitchen mixing ingredients for some gingerbread cookies while Chris made hot chocolate, even making some thirum based ones for Nines and Connor. Valerie has taken the duty of taking care of Chris's daughter Lilly. They where outside building snowmen and making snow angels.

As Gavin looked around, he realized that for the first time in years he wasn't alone and though he would never admit it to anyone, he loved being surrounded by his family, no matter how crazy they were.


End file.
